


Promise Me

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's figured out how to get his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harry100's prompt, "Promise."

"Promise me?" Harry brushed his lips over the crown of Draco's cock, then flicked his tongue across the slit. Draco immediately arched against him with a whine. 

Harry pulled away. 

"Potter-"

"Promise me?" The light fuzz over Draco's balls tickled Harry's palm. He slipped his finger behind them, slowly snaking toward his goal. 

Draco sucked in a breath between clenched teeth. "Tease--fuck--do it-"

"Promise me?" Harry dragged his cheek along Draco's shaft, letting the head catch on the corner of his smile.

"Fine--fuck--I'll go to the Burrow for Christmas--now suck me already!"

"There's a good boy." Harry opened his mouth and swallowed Draco whole.


End file.
